ABSTRACT - OVERALL The University of Utah Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) serves as the central locus of translational research in the Intermountain West. The CCTS has become the center for combining the efforts of the University of Utah and its partners into a vibrant research enterprise which advances both clinical projects and the science of translational research. To realize these goals, the CCTS is led by Co-Principal Investigators Drs. Dere and Hess, who are well positioned within institutional leadership and are supported by a variety of institutional initiatives and resources that complement the CCTS activities. The Co-PIs are supported by an integrated group of experienced local, regional, and national leaders and are guided by a comprehensive oversight structure that anchors the CCTS within the University of Utah and its partners. Our proposal builds on a firm foundation of achievements in areas of strength which include but are not limited to: our genetics programs, which has led to discoveries of numerous disease-causing genes and to a variety of software platforms that are used in computational genomics globally; our community-outreach efforts, highlighted by state- and nationwide initiatives by key leaders; our statistical methods and software developed to evaluate surrogate markers; and our substantive experiences in clinical trials, both traditional randomized and pragmatic, and multi-center collaboration networks, which continue to study a variety of special populations identified by the recent NCATS Lifespan initiatives. By supporting successful trainees at all levels and preparing them for productive careers, we are building a diverse workforce able to use our extensive infrastructure to advance national CTSA goals. The breadth of the CCTS activities allows it to address established and emerging institutional issues by providing timely resources, advice, and services. We look forward to addressing major public health and translational research issues through a comprehensive suite of services, as well as a culture that prizes team science and high quality research in order to better ensure research reproducibility. We seek to achieve our goals through four specific aims: (1) Catalyze clinical and translational research as the CTSA hub for the Intermountain West; (2) Advance and refine an educational environment that maximizes the value of collaboration and training among various stakeholders; (3) Integrate diverse partners for meaningful collaborations in research endeavors across the translational spectrum; (4) Promote efficient and effective data collection, analyses, and sharing that leverages innovative informatics- based solutions.